Chronology of Remember 11
The chronology for the Infinity series was released in a booklet accompanying the PSP version of Remember11. It was translated by the folks at TLWiki TL Wiki. Only the parts relevant to Remember 11 are shown below: 1975 - 2000 1975, Sept 16: * Yomogi Seiji is born. 1984, Sept 16: * Utsumi Kali is born. 1987, Apr 30: * Mayuzumi Lin is born. 1990, Feb 22: * Fuyukawa Kokoro is born. * Yukidoh Satoru is born. * Yukidoh Sayaka is born. 1990, Nov 27: * Enomoto Naoya is born. 1991, Apr 30: * Inubushi Keiko is born. 1991, Oct 30: * Suzukage Hotori is born. 1998, Unknown date: * Both of Satoru's parents are murdered. The murderer was their daughter, Sayaka. * The trial proceedings result in Sayaka being diagnosed with DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). As such, she is found innocent, but admitted to a mental institute. * Around that time, a number of similar incidents sporadically take place, ultimately leading to a revision of the criminal law in the following years. 1998, Unknown date: * Sayaka is transferred to Leiblich Pharmaceuticals' research facility. 1999, Jan 14: * Yomogi Junichi is born. 1999, Oct 19: * Kusuda Yuni is born. 2000 - 2010 2001, Unknown date: * The very "existence" of Sayaka is lost forever. * Satoru acknowledges that he himself is partly responsible for her "death". However, this is merely the surface. * Satoru is overtaken with grief over the loss of his sister and at the same time continues to search the true reason behind her "death" —— the real culprit behind her "murder". 2004, September: * A Japanese research group successfully performs a quantum teleportation between three parties. 2006, Unknown date: * Satoru, after many years of investigation, becomes acquainted with the existence of a "Transcendental Will (Or rather, intelligence)" that gives a subjugation-like influence over the minds and wills of humans. Although he would hesitate to call it a theory, but instead, more occult-like, Satoru considers it to be the true culprit behind Sayaka's "murder." * Satoru immerses himself in obsessive study. 2007, Date unknown : * Due to the revisions in the penal code, SPHIAs (Specified Psychiatric Hospital for Isolation and Aegis) are built nationwide. 2008, April: * Satoru enters Kyumeikan University. * Kokoro enters Kyumeikan Women's University. 2008, Date Unknown: * Satoru meets Enomoto in school, and they become friends. 2008, Summer: * Satoru and Mayazumi start dating. 2008, Date unknown: * DSM-VI (Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders - 6th revision) is published. 2008, Date unknown: * The dual surname bill is passed. 2009, January 4: * Awazumi City Municipal Hospital Spree Killing incident occurs. 12 killed, 19 injured. Junichi is killed. * Inubushi, the killer, uttered the words "Where is self?" before her arrest. * Inubushi was diagnosed as suffering from DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) by the authority. She is found not guilty of the crime. * She is confined at the SPHIA on Aosagi Island. 2009, Date Unknown : * Jumping at the opportunity of the Awazumi incident, Satoru builds confidence in his own thinking. Borrowing Inubushi's words, he christens the "Transcendental Will (Or rather, intelligence)" as "Self." Can such a being really exist? Was this evidence of its existence, or was this an illusion created from his desire for it to exist? * Soon, Satoru devises a plan. A plan to lure "Self" to this world ——The "YUKIDOH Plan" 2009, April: * Satoru and Enomoto skip two years of university to become fourth-years. 2009, Date Unknown : * Satoru reveals his plan to Enomoto, seeking his collaboration. (But he hides his motives about Sayaka, explaining that the motive is entirely scientific). Feeling empathy for Satoru's values and way of thinking, the half-adoring Enomoto consents. 2010, March: * Satoru and Enomoto graduate from Kyumeikan. * Satoru enters Kyumeikan University Graduate School and at the same time, finds employment after Leiblich Pharmaceutical scouts him. * Enomoto is also employed by Leiblich Pharmaceutical in the same fashion. * Satoru and Enomoto are assigned to Engineering Research Division 3. * Satoru and Enomoto begin their independent project in Leiblich Pharmaceutical's laboratory. * Using Leiblich's top secret molecular quantum teleportation equipment as a base, they start work on space-time transfer equipment. 2010, Summer: * Satoru and Mayazumi break up. 2010, Date unknown: * The laws on cloning are revised. 2010, Autumn: * Space-time transfer equipment development reaches difficulties. 2011 2011, January: * This year, solar winds are observed the highest in recorded history. 2011, Date unknown : * Satoru makes a large scale plan with the space-time transfer equipment still incomplete. The goal is on-site data acquisition. 2011, Jan 11th: Route * Kokoro boards a small aircraft for flight HAL18 to Wakkanai in order to meet Inubushi at Aosagi Island's SPHIA. Aboard the same plane are Yomogi, Mayuzumi, Yuni and Hotori. * Past 4 PM, the 31 crew members and passengers on flight HAL18 disappear from radar in the mountain district of Aomori prefecture. The police and related departments establish a temporary headquarters, and immediately search for the airframe and passengers. But the unusually bad weather makes the search difficult. Flight HAL18 crashes. * Half past 4 PM, the Aosagi (Jan 2012) circle and the Hotarubi (Jul 2011) circle start to transfer. * At first, personality exchange did not occur with the transfer. (Because Kokoro was not inside the Akakura circle) * 2012 Yuni uses this space transfer to move from the Aosagi circle to Akakura, 2011. At the same time, 2011 Yuni goes astray into the Aosagi circle. 2012 Yuni leads the three survivors (Kokoro, Yomogi, Mayuzumi) to the Akakura emergency cabin for refuge. * At this time, 2012 Yuni brings into the cabin the newspaper from 6 months into the future, the "Newspaper from July 4, 2011." * Starting 8:02 PM, along with the transfer, an exceptional phenomenon occurs. Each time a space-time transfer occurs, a personality exchange also occurs among the three members of each group: ** Kokoro - Satoru(2012) - Elder Brother Twin Fetus (July 2011) ** Hotori - Inubushi(2012) - Younger Sister Twin Fetus (July 2011) 2011, Date unknown : * Satoru comes across news of the missing people from flight 18. Although the passenger names were read out loud on a news broadcast, Satoru was concentrating on finding a test site, and failed to hear Mayuzumi's name. * According to theories derived by Satoru's group, the length of the transfer time for space-time transfer (Timeslip Period) is proportional to the transfer room (Teleportation Range). Transferring over a long period of time requires a vast area of land, so a narrow country like Japan was deemed unsuitable. Therefore, he chooses Australia to be the test site. * He makes arrangements to fly to Australia and have an extended stay. His day of departure is January 18th. 2011, Jan 15: * Satoru comes to Akakura from 2012 via transfer and discovers a collapsed girl (Hotori) in the snowfield. Satoru treats her as a corpse, but in reality, she is only near death at this point. (Inside the body is Inubushi's consciousness) 2011, Jan 16: * By an unnatural chance, the cabin refugees' satellite phone connects to the mountain rescue team. 2011, Jan 17: * After July 17, 2011, the Hotarubi Circle is vacated so that in the event of a space-time transfer, no personality exchange occurs. * Kokoro discovers a collapsed girl (Hotori) in the snowfield. At this point, Hotori has already completely expired, and her body becomes a corpse. * Around 6:53 AM, an avalanche occurs at point X. * Around 6:58 AM, the prolonged blizzard weakens. * The rescue team arrives at the site of the incident. There they find 27 corpses out of the 31 crew members and passengers. Around the same time, they rescue the sole survivor —— Yuni. They also discover evidence that other survivors were in the refuge cabin. It was confirmed that Yuni and the others had survived in the refuge cabin since the crash on the 11th until the 17th. * Throughout that day, Flight 18's crash was reported on the news. * In the evening, Satoru comes across news of Flight 18's crash. Satoru becomes convinced of Mayuzumi's death. * While feeling sorrow, Satoru also begins to wonder if he can rescue Mayuzumi using space-time transfer. More information about the incident reminds Satoru of an interesting "Stage." * He suddenly cancels his departure to Australia, but since the equipment is still incomplete, his "Plan" cannot be conducted at this point in time. 2011, Date unknown : * Satoru, seeking a clue, interviews Yuni, the sole survivor. Yuni that day was of an unsound mind, and unable to give an adequate story, but he possessed an important item: a terabyte disc. 2011, Date unknown: * Satoru analyzes the disk he had "inherited" from Yuni. It includes encrypted information, but Satoru successfully decrypts it. The disk indeed included various information —— "Information only the reader would know" or "All the information the reader wants to know" 2011, Date unknown: * Satoru completes his time-space transfer equipment based on the information in the terabyte disk, and makes major amendments to his "Plan:" ** The test site is not Australia, but three points in Japan (Akakura, Aosagi, Hotarubi). ** The goal is not data acquisition, but the rescue of Mayuzumi and the other victims of Flight 18's crash. ** And... To seize "Self" in this time-space plane, and confine it. 2011, Date unknown : * Satoru seeks Yuni's cooperation to execute his "Plan." As usual, he makes use of information on the terabyte disk to persuade Yuni. Yuni answers Satoru's call in order to save Kokoro. 2011, Date unknown: * Satoru's "Plan" preparations steadily progress. * For one stage, he remodels the abandoned ruins of Hotarubi mine in Moegi Village. He drills a dome shape into the mine, and paints the ceiling, walls, and floor pure white. The mysterious room where one's own standing point is ambiguous is complete. * Next, he gives Yuni and Enomoto detailed directions. However, he intentionally hides some information (information he is afraid could bring hindrances to his "Plan.") 2011, July: * Satoru sets up at the Hotarubi Mine, completing the time-space transfer equipment. 2011, Jul 4: * After the snow melted on July 3rd, three decomposed male and female corpses are found on the bare mountain surface of Akakura. The authorities announce that they are the three remaining people missing from HAL18's crew and passengers (Kokoro, Yomogi, Mayuzumi)... At least those are the details published in newspapers? * However, the validity of the article is unknown. It is also possible that it is a fake newspaper article fabricated by Satoru's group. 2011, Jul 12: * Utsumi is confined to the basement of Hotarubi. * Utsumi is pregnant with twins. * Operation of the time-space transfer equipment begins. * All of this is done by Satoru's group. * About half past 4PM, time-space transfer begins between the Akakura Jan 2011 circle and the Aosagi Jan 2012 circle. From here on, the transfer phenomenon occurs at irregular intervals until terminated by the equipment. These irregular transfers are generally unpredictable even to the designer, but for this plan (many identical repetitions of the same history), the transfers all occur with the same perfect timing. * From 8:02 PM on, along with the transfer an exceptional phenomenon occurs. Each time a space-time transfer occurs, a personality exchange also occurs among the three members of each group: ** Kokoro - Satoru(2012) - Elder Brother Twin Fetus (July 2011) ** Hotori - Inubushi(2012) - Younger Sister Twin Fetus (July 2011) * Tragic events occur due to the fetuses' colic. 2011, Jul 15: * The fetuses' colic continues. When SPHIA transfers to the Hotarubi circle, 2012 Enomoto is murdered by the fetus. (The fetus's body is 2012 Enomoto's, Enomoto's murdered body is 2012 Satoru's) * As a result, this is an unexpected turn of events. Or is it? 2011, Jul 16: * Utsumi is freed from the Hotarubi basement. All of this is done by Satoru's group. 2011, Jul 17: * The Hotarubi Circle is vacated so that in the event of a space-time transfer, no personality exchange occurs. 2011, Jul 18: * The time-space transfer equipment goes to the last level. 2011, August: * Utsumi's twins born. 2011, Date unknown: * Satoru and Enomoto perform a small scale (short distance, short time) time-space transfer, and exchange bodies. Hence, Satoru's body shelters Enomoto's consciousness, and Enomoto's body shelters Satoru's consciousness. 2012 2012, January: * Satoru and Utsumi come to Aosagi's SPHIA. Utsumi as a patient, Satoru as staff. 2012, Jan 11: * Satoru "returns" the terabyte disk to Yuni's room in SPHIA. (Satoru re-encrypts any data he doesn't want other people to read) * Yuni waits outside of the Aosagi circle for the next time-space transfer. Route * Satoru climbs SPHIA's clock tower. As if lured, the shadow of "Someone" appears. * Past 4PM, Satoru falls from the SPHIA clock tower with a lightning bolt. At this time, Satoru loses the personality "as Satoru" (ore) and his memory. The empty shell (ORE) from here on suffers from an unnatural memory defect, as if "Someone's" memories had been transplanted. * Half past 4PM, The Akakura (Jan 2011 circle) and the Hotarubi (Jul 2011) circle start to transfer. At first, personality exchange did not occur with the transfer.(because Kokoro was not inside the Akakura circle). Yuni uses this time-space transfer to move from the Aosagi circle to Akakura, 2011. At the same time, 2011 Yuni goes astray into the Aosagi circle. * From 8:02 PM, Along with the transfer, an exceptional phenomenon occurs. Each time a space-time transfer occurs, a personality exchange also occurs among the three members of each group: ** Kokoro - Satoru(2012) - Elder Brother Twin Fetus (July 2011) ** Hotori - Inubushi(2012) - Younger Sister Twin Fetus (July 2011) * Around 8:40PM, Yuni and Utsumi discover the terabyte disk in Yuni's room. They inspect the disk's content. * From here on, 2011 Yuni is in possession of the disk. 2012, Jan 16: * After July 17, 2011, the Hotarubi Circle is vacated so that in the event of a space-time transfer, no personality exchange occurs. 2012, Jan 17: * The avalanche crisis is overcome thanks to the efforts of Satoru's group. All members alive. Everyone is present (Kokoro, Satoru, Mayuzumi, Yomogi, Utsumi, Inubushi, 2012 Yuni, Twins) at Aosagi's shores. (2011 Yuni is taking care of himself in the refuge cabin, soon to be taken in by the rescue team. * The final time-space transfer occurs (final level). Satoru (ORE) is lost from the world. His final destination...? ---- :Was the "Plan" a success as expected? :Was it a failure? :Where is SELF? :The eternally inescapable maze of memory. :The shadow Satoru saw just before his fall from the clock tower—— : It is already imprisoned in time-space. : It may have been "SELF".... : —— Into the Infinity Loop. References Category:Story